


Such sweet sorrow

by GreenPhoenix



Series: Gloaming [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Willow makes a discovery about her love.





	Such sweet sorrow

Willow Graham fingers her engagement ring, its slight weight reminding her of her love. It’s small and made of gold with a tiny teardrop of a diamond in it.

It’s a family heirloom, and Annabelle’s mother once wore it.

She and Annabelle haven’t set a date for the wedding yet, but its surety is obvious to both.

Willow still mourns Miriam, but now she can’t even recall her face or what she said.

She thinks of her father, and how he is dying in New Orleans in this very moment. She has things to tell Annabelle tonight over dinner.

She pets Winston, and Buster licks at her feet comfortingly.

 

*

 

They have told Jack about their relationship and he tells them to keep it as it is. They were never officially doctor and patient, and so he will keep that a secret. If Freddie ever finds out it would be very bad. Willow asks for a leave of absence to be with her father and gets it.

 

*

“How do you manage now?” Annabelle asks, and gently strokes her hand.

“I don’t know..my father. He’s dying.”

“I am sorry.”

“I’m planning to see out his final days soon.”

“Then I will come with you.”

“I am grateful and I accept your offer.”

“New Orleans is beautiful,” says Annabelle. “But perhaps not for you now.”

“It still is. It will be with you.”

“Your dogs?”

“Alana can take a few, and Jack has offered to take one.”

“Your neighbor loves Buster.”

“Yes. She can look after him. I may never get him back.”

“I wouldn’t worry if I were you,” says Annabelle with her face shadowed by some weird emotion.

“I wont,” she says and presses a kiss to Annabelle’s temple.

 

*

They stay in Willow’s childhood home though they clean it up first since her father has been too ill to do so.

Her father is in a hospital his mind receding with his illness.

It’s Mardi Gras outside, revelers in the streets and music all over.

Willow feels left out of the festival spirit, but then she always does.

*

Her father is pale, and drawn and he barely knows who she is.

“I’m here,” she says.

“Who is that?” he asks and looks with wide eyes at Annabelle.

“My fiancée,” says Willow.

“Good for you,” says her father. He never met Miriam or any other girlfriend.

Annabelle holds her hand as she watches over her father, and she feels it like the comfort it is.

 

*

Days pass and her father gets progressively worse. They tidy up the house and start sorting through his things. Willow finds some of her old love letters but they are only mementoes of the past.

One day at the hospital Willows father looks at Annabelle and says.

“She is death,” then he rests.

Willow shakes her head and dismisses his ramblings.

Annabelle is loving and kind, and this is a foolish statement.

“He does not know what he’s saying,” she says.

Hours later he father dies and she hold his hand until she can’t.

 

*

They pack and throw away things at the house, and Annabelle cooks some gumbo for her love.

Willow starts to prepare the funeral even as she can’t forget what her father said. It was strange, but she can’t see Annabelle without thinking of it.

How foolish.

 

*

It took several days to finish the sad toil of grief, and to bury Bill Graham properly even as Mardi Gras ended with great fanfare.

Willow saw no change in her lover, only the same love she always bestowed on her.

 

*

She dreamed of Miriam carrying her heart in her hands, and a storm of dead flies. She saw Annabelle sleeping peacefully and her face was calm.

Death was not there. Was it?

 

*

“I see you,” she says and Annabelle looked at her with clear eyes.

“I know,” she says.

“Why?”

“Because she loved you,” says Annabelle, her eyes dark.

“She would never have come between us. “

“No. “

“You killed others..how did I not see this?”

“Love blinds us.”

“Why can’t you lie and pretend it’s not you?” Willow begged.

“I could never lie to you.”

“Because you love me?”

“Yes. Because I would see you fulfill your potential. Jack would never do that.”

“You want..to kill with me,” says Willow and realizes it wouldn’t be so bad. If they killed evil people.

“Yes. You would be glorious.”

“I..”

“I would marry you anyway. “

“I won’t tell anyone,” Willow says. “I can’t.”

“I will always love you,” Annabelle says. “Only you. “

“Oh..like you wouldn’t go back to Bedelia,” Willow states with sudden venom.

“No. I would kill her sooner than that.”

“Don’t. Not to please me.”

“I will if only you ask. If will do anything for you.”

“Except to stop killing.”

“Not now. Ask me later.”

“I need to leave,” Willow says and goes out into the night.

There’s sweet music on the air and yet her heart is broken.

 

*

Hours later she goes back to find Annabelle still in her old home, still so lovely.

“I love you,” Willow says and Annabelle kisses her.


End file.
